Playing with fire
by werewolf26
Summary: SSxOC A new girl enters hogwarts and quickly proves to be a trouble maker. How is severus going to deal with her? CHAN
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

**It will be chan, snape is 25 and my original character is 15. If it makes you uncomfortable dont doubt to press the back button.  
**

**For those brave people who can take it i present my story.**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: ****Who's Snape?**

September the first. I simply couldn't supress my glee as I made my through the muggles in search of the platform nine and three quarters. My smile iluminating my whole face, I walked through the wall and found myself surrounded by tons of boys and girls. Dragging my trunk over to the train, I observed my surroundings with open curiosity. Unfortunately, my trunk was too heavy for me to lift it up into the train. Damn it.

I struggled for a good while when –

"Need a hand there?" A voice laughed behind me. I turned around to find the voice belonged to a very handsome red haired guy.

"You think?" I grinned.

"But, please, let me" He smiled warmly. He single-handedly manouvered my trunk into the train as though it weighed no more than a feather rather than almost my own weight "There you go"

"Thanks" I stretched my hand "I´m Jane. Jane McGinley"

"Bill Weasley" He shaked my hand "Are you knew here?"

"That obvious, am I?" I laughed "Just transfered from Canada"

"Really? Cool! I don't think any transfer students have entered the school since I started here" He told me while we went to look for a compartment "So what year are you entering?"

"Fifth"

"Oh, tough luck, I'm in sixth year"

"Seriously? You are tall, I thought you were a seventh year" I said opening a compartment door, but there were two girls already there "Oh, sorry, I thought it was empty. Do you mind if – "

"Bill! How are you doing?!" The blond of the two exclaimed "Come in, both of you" She invited cheerfully.

"Thanks" I grinned and took a seat next to the window.

"Hi, Mary" Bill smiled back at the blond "This is Jane McGinley, she came from Canada" He pointed at me "Jane, this are Mary Bennes and Linda Johnson"

"Hey" Linda looked up from the book she had been reading to grin at me and then went back to it. I noticed she was reading Potions Advanced.

"Could you put that thing down?" Mary demanded exhasperatedly "It's not like the teachers are going to test us the first week"

"Oh, Snape wouldn't?" Linda challenged "I bet he'll recieve us with a surprise test first thing Monday morning"

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him" Mary replied glumily.

"Who's Snape?" I asked curiously, wanting to know as much about everything before getting to Hogwarts.

"He's the professor you most want to avoid" Bill said darkly.

"He can make your life a literal nightmare" Mary warned.

"Unless you are selected to Slytherin, of course" Linda added.

"He's from Slytherin, I take it?"

"He's the Head of the house and is always favouring them" Linda frowned "And he hates Gryffindors the most"

"And you are all Gryffindors?" I enquired.

"No way" Linda smirked "I'm a Ravenclaw"

"We are the Gryffindors here" Bill replied kindly.

"What house are you hoping to enter?" Mary asked.

"I don't know really" I answered honestly "I have heard nothing good about Slytherin so I'm not eager to be chosen in that house, but I don't know much about the other ones. I heard a hat sorts you into a house. How does it do the sorting?"

"It puts you in the house that matches your personality" Billy explained "The bravest go to Gryffindor, the smartest to Ravenclaw, the loyal ones to Hufflepuff and the cunning ones to Slytherin. Those are suppossedly the most distinctive characteristics of each house, but it depends on other things too"

"Just cross your fingers to avoid Slytherin" Mary advised.

"Don't be like that, they are not all bad" Linda argued.

"Oh, yes, they are" Mary retorted "I have yet to meet one that I can get along with"

"Linda's right, I have been able to be civil with a few of them" Bill countered.

"Must be one in a hundred. Practically all of them are just like Snape, if not worse"

"That bad, is he?" I asked already anxious.

"Worse. He has no heart" Mary said promptly.

"Oh, shut it!" Linda snapped at Mary before turning to me "He's pretty bad as a teacher, but as long as you keep it down and do well in his class you'll be ok"

"Uh-oh" I replied half dismally half humorously.

"What?" Linda asked bewildered as the three stared at me.

"I'm not exactly what you would say a model student" I started sheepishly "More like famous for my un-modelty"

"What do you mean?" Bill pressed for more.

"Well ... I ... I guess I didn't do _that_ bad in Canada's magic school, but..." I figdeted a bit and played with my many bracelets "I sort of ... was expelled from three muggle schools when I was a kid"

The three of them gaped at me. Mary was the first to react "Three?! _Three_?!" She bellowed "How did you managed?"

I just shrugged with an inocent expression.

"Wow! Good luck here" Bill laughed.

"You and Snape are not going to survive five minutes in the same classroom" Linda sniggered.

"Seriously" Mary laughed too "I'm bad enough myself but you are in a completely different level. I'm so looking foward to this year now"

I bravely joined the laughter for a bit "What year are you two on?" I asked, wanting to let the expulsion subject go.

"Fifth year" Mary said "Both of us"

"Same us me" I grinned happily.

The conversation went on and on and before we knew it the train stopped. We hastily got off the train and climbed on a carriage that was transported by some horrible creatures remotely similar to wingued horses.

"What are those things?" I pointed to the ugly horses.

"You can see them?" Asked Linda "Only people who have seen someone die can see them"

"That's horrible"

"That's threastals for you" She nodded.

We got to Hogwarts without further incidents. When I got there, a huge man called Hagrid took me to a room where all the first years were reunited to wait for the sorting to start. After a few words from the headmaster Dumbledore, the sorting began. One by one, all the first years were called and sorted, until –

"Jane McGinley"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Opinions please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: It's just sex, Severus**

"Jane McGinley"

_Ah, the new fifth year student. How dandy. As if it is not enough with the lot I already have._ I thought drily as I watched the girl walk to the Sorting hat. She was pretty tall for a girl, brown hair held back with clips and I could see some hideous shiny yellow and green socks under her robe. By the way she skipped merrily until she reached the chair, I could already tell that she was trouble.

She sat down, put on the hat and waited. And waited. We all stared, waiting, impatiently in my case, for the desiscion so we could finally eat. As if it wasn't enough I had already had to miss lunch to get things ready for the brats.

After what felt like an eternity, the hat finally cried out "Ravenclaw!" and McGinley jumped happily out of the chair and all but ran to the Ravenclaw table while her housemates clapped hard.

At last, Albus said a few words and the food appeared. Tuna tart and salad for me, with wine.

As I ate, I contemplated. It seemed surreal that it had only been three years. It felt like it was only last week when I used to go to those awful meetings. But indeed it had been three years since the Dark Lord's death and the beggining of my freedom. That night in which he intended to kill Harry Potter but only managed to kill his parents before meeting his own end, while Harry Potter survived with just a scar.

I remember I both celebrated and mourned that night. Lily Potter had been my friend after all. So I got horribly drunk and slept with the then Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Christine Mirren. Bad mistake. She was fifteen years older than me and had a very bad breath. Was a nightmare to get rid of her.

Since that night, I had led a quiet life, visiting bars seldomly for a drink and even more seldomly getting laid. And always a one night stand. Those rare ocassions appart, I had dedicated my life to teaching and researching. I was currently working on a new potion. Wolfsbane I was going to call it, to prevent the werewolves to lose their human minds during the tranformation.

When the feast finished, Albus stood up once more to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, _that it still isn't me_, I fumed. Janice Cowell. _Shit_! After that, we were finally free to go and I almost literally ran out of the Great Hall.

I was back in my rooms in no time and took off my robes. With a glass of whisky in my hand I sat down in my large couch in front of the fire. I stared into the flames intently, expecting the knock that was bound to come.

Surely enough, it wasn't ten minutes before it came. With a heavy sigh, I got up off the couch and went to open the door. Janice Cowell smirked up at me and entered without permission.

"Long time no see, Severus" She sneered. I glared as she took her time to observe my rooms.

"Done with the inspection?" I growled when she look back at me.

"Hardly" She smirked as she looked at me up and down "What are you up for?"

"Nothing" I replied with resolution.

"Oh, come on" She slowly approached me "You are still young. 25, right?"

"Yes" I answered stiffly "But I don't repeat one night stands with the same person"

"Who said anything about a one night stand?" She stopped mere centimeters away from me.

"I'm not interested in a relationship" I declared, taking a step back.

"Who said anything about a relationship either?" She smiled wickedly and took another step to get close again "It's just sex, Severus" She placed her hand in the middle of my chest on top of my shirt and slowly moved her hand down.

While the proceedings certainly didn't have me uninterested, I knew how dangerous it was to keep going. So, I took her hand in mine to still it. "I'm still not interested" I declined.

"Yeah, right" She laughed looking pointedly at the bulge already apparent in my crotch. I was sure my face was on fire right then "I'll let you win for tonight, but we both know you'll give in eventually" The worst part was that she was probably right.

Nevertheless, I responded with a sceptical "If you say so" and led her to the door.

"Goodnight, Severus" She winked at me before leaving. I instantly shut the door and locked it up.

Ok, time for a cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Detention, Miss Mcginley  
**

"How dissapointing is this?" I asked glumily looking at the professors'table. It was Monday morning at breakfast. My first day.

"What?" Linda looked at me, puzzled.

"I thought that there would be at least one cute professor in Hogwarts to look at" I sigh.

"Oh, forget it" She laughed drily"They are all either old or women or Snape"

"Yeah, I can see" I looked at my breakfast, which I had yet to start eating "I guess Snape' not that ugly, but there's no way he can pull it off if he's as mean as you all say. Is he or was Mary exhaggerating?"

Linda shrugged "You'll find out soon enough" She took a sip of water and continued "We have Transfiguration first and Potions right afterwards"

So, when she finished eating, I couln't even touch my own plate, we took off to Transfiguration. We were among the first ones to arrive and promptly took othe seats at the back of the class, facing the window.

After a while the teacher entered the classroom and everyone fell promptly quiet. Linda told me her name was Minerva McGonagall. Even without everything that Linda had already Tolú me about her, it was easy to tell she was a very stern and strict teacher. She had black hair that was pulled back into a bun. She looked around the age of fifty. One look at her and I made a mental note not to ever be disrespectful to her.

"Welcome to your fifth year. This is a very important year as you already know. This year you will have your OWL tests" She said briskly "It is of utmost importance that you perform well on these exams. You will..."

I stopped listening through half her speech to turn to Linda "OWL tests?" I questioned.

"Didn't you know?" She asked back surprised and then whispered "It stands for Ordinary Wizarding Level. They are very important test. They are very descisive for your future. I have already read all the books to have a good base. You must keep up or you'll get lost"

I turned a bit more in my seat "Let me guess, you are the top student in the class, aren't you?" I grinned.

Linda turned red "Shut it" She hissed, determinedly focusing her eyes on McGonagall, who was still talking about those OWLs.

"Hey, I don't mean it in a bad way" I assured her "Actually, I think it would be very benefitial for me to – "

"Miss McGinley, if you are quite finished talking maybe you could refocus your attention on your professor as you should be doing at all times during my classes" Professor McGonagall said coldly.

I hastily turned back to face the front again "Sorry Professor" I grinned sheepishly.

"As I was saying before the interruption" She continued with irritation heavy on her voice "Today we'll be practicing the Vanishing spell. The word is Evanesco, loud and clear. McGinley will give out small stones for everyone to vanish" She looked pointedly at me, so I hurried up to the front, handed everyone a stone and returned to my place"

"Get started then" McGonagall started to walk around the room to observ the progress.

It wasn't ten minutes before both Linda and I had managed the Vanishing spell "Wow! You're good!" Linda looked at me in amazement.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" I grinned back "So how many times did you read the definition of this spell during the summer?" I teased.

"Fuck you" She muttered, annoyed.

"Come on! Don't get all offended on me" I laughed loudly "If only I had the time during the summ – "

"McGinley!" McGonagall snapped coming over to our table "That is enough talking for you! Ten points from Ravenclaw!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll shut up now. Promise" I smiled inocently up at her.

Her expression was slightly less stern as she said "I hope for your sake that at least you have managed to make some progress"

"Yes, Professor" I took out my wand again and placed my rubber on the table "_Evanesco_!" The rubber dissapeared instantly.

McGonagall appeared stunned for a second, then she said calmly "Very well, Miss McGinley. That will be ten points back to Ravenclaw. Just keep quiet"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall"

Linda gave me the thumbs up before showing her own spell to McGonagall, who awarded another ten points to Ravenclaw. The class finished and we left the room quickly.

"Well, that turned out ok" I said cheerfully as we made our way to the girls' bathroom.

"Ok?" Linda repeated incredilously "She hates you" She laughed out loud.

"Nah, she just finds me a bit irritating" I joined the laugh "Trust me, that wasn't that bad. I have given far worse first impressions to teachers"

We entered the bathroom, did our bussiness and headed down to the dungeons. Again, we were one of the first ones there and we all but ran to the back seats. It was a very dark classroom, with a depressing feeling about it. But it had it's appealing.

I was very pleased when Mary entered the class. Apparently, we had Potions with the Gryffindors.

"Hey, hey, hey" Mary junped happily all the way to us "How are my favourite Ravenclaws doing?"

"Very well, very well" I grinned back "As you can see, I survived my first class with McGonagall"

"Impressive" She took a seat next to me.

"Yeah, only just" Linda remarked.

"And you haven't faced the real threat" Mary reminded "You have yet to survive Snape. He's the real challenge"

Just then, Severus Snape strided into the class, his robes billowing. He had a forbidding look on him that I hadn't noticed when I saw him at the Head table. With a flick of his wand, the door slamed shut. With shoulder length black hair and black eyes, he had a really menacing look on him.

"As you already know, this is the OWLs year. I will expect nothing more than mediocre results from most here, some cases even worse than other" His gaze settled upon a blond Gryffindor seated at the other side of the room. The boy went instantly red and remained so when Snape moved on "Nevertheless, you'll do your very best throughout all the year or suffer the consequences. Those few who manage to approve your tests, I warn you, I do not take a result lower than Outstanding in my Newts classes. Anyone who doesn't reach that level wont be able to keep up" He declared seriously.

After a few minutes of gazing purposely at all his students, he continued "Today we'll start with Befuddlement Draught. As for its use, I sincerely hope you have enough brain cells to figure it out for yourselves if you haven't touched a book during the summer. Can anyone remember at least the ingredients?" He shot at us.

Linda instantly shot up her hand. Mary rolled her eyer and I snickered softly. As Snape looked unsurprised at Linda's raised hand, she kicked my foot under the table with more force than necessary, causing an inevitable "Ouch!" to come from my mouth.

"Ah. The new Ravenclaw student perhaps would like to grace us with her knowledge" Snape sneered at me. Reaching down to rub my foot, I glowered at him "Well, Miss McGinley? Care to enlighten you fellow students?"

I frowned in thought for a second, before saying slowly "Sneezewort, scurvy-grass, and er …….. lovage" I paused straightening up "Isn't that right?" I could almost feel Linda's smile at my left side, indicating that my answer was correct.

Snape grimaced, obviously not having expected that I knew the answer "That is correct" He said curtly "This are the instructions" He flicked his wand at the blackboard and the instructions appeared written there "Get started already"

Mary, Linda and I went to look for the ingredients, as well as the rest. Once we found them we returned to our place and got quickly into action.

"He really started hard, didn't he?" I commented as I added the sneezeworts "This is one of the most difficult potions we can encounter in fifth year level"

"Don't even remind me" Mary said miserably "I suck at Potions"

And indeed she did. Halfway through her potion I saw her stirring the potion in the wrong direction "Erm, I don't know how to put this in a delicate way, but the instructions said clock-wise. Clocks' hands move in the exact opposite direction" I told her trying to prevent from laughing out loud.

"What?" She cried in panic as she looked at her own watch "Oh, shit. See? I screwed it up" At her pout, I couldn't keep it in and the laughter came out.

"Panic not" I grinned and patted her shoulder "You can correct it if you add more sneezeworts. Stir a bit in the correct way and – "

"I do not remember to have allowed you to help your housemates prepare their potions, McGinley" Snape growled as he stood in front of our desk.

"What?" I smiled up at him "We're not housemates, Mary's in Gryffindor and I'm – "

"I could not possibly care less about this piece of information, Miss McGinley" Snape snapped harshly "Unless you want to get in trouble, I suggest you focus only on _your_ potion"

"She had just made a really small mistake, stupid, really" I tried to explain "It's not like I was making her potion"

"McGinley" He hissed "Do as I say or ..." He ommited with a smirk.

Completely affronted, I responded with a defiant "Or what?!"

"Detention, Miss McGinley" He said softly with a small twisted smile "Today at 8 pm. You better not be late"

"Oh, please stop scaring me. I may pee all over the place" I said with a smirk of my own.

"And fifty points from Ravenclaw, I think" He said even more quietly. I could tell he was livid "Get out of my classroom"

I did not need to be told twice. I seized all my things without worrying to hurry, left my unfinished potion on my desk and stalked confidently out of the classroom, hearing nothing but stunned silence as I left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Can't wait  
**

Two minutes to eight, the inevitable knock came. With a deep sigh I stood up and opened the door of my office. That irritating girl had apparently decided to ignore all decorum. Gone were her school robes and she entered my office in a purple sleeveless shirt, black jeans and black sneeckers. Her long brown hair, up in a ponytail.

"Miss McGinley, would you mind dressing properly next time you have detention with me?" I snarled "You have bought very expensive school robes. Use them!"

"Come on! There's no way this is inapropiate!" She complained "It's September and hot yet" I noticed she didn't deny the possibility of future detentions.

"Spare me the whinning" I snapped "There are cauldrons" I pointed at the other end of my office where I had placed five big cauldrons "waiting to be scrubbed" I snatched her wand as soon as she pulled it out of the back pocket of her jeans "Wandlessly" I smirked and pointed at the detergent, water bucket and cloth near the cauldrons.

She glared at me and crossed the office to start her job. I had purposely dirtied those cauldrons more than usual for her detention, planning on keeping her here until late hours and even possibly make her return the following day to continue. I went to seat on my desk to correct seventh year essays. Unfortunately, I quickly noticed she must be a muggleborn, because she managed the detergent and cloth easily, as though she knew well what she was doing.

With a scowl, I turned to the essays as she continued working. Two hours passed in almost complete silence. The only sounds we made were an ocassional "Tch" from me if the essay was particularly dreadful and a couple of sighes from McGinley.

"Professor?" She suddenly spoke up, almost making me jump.

"Yes?" I hissed in annoyance and looked up to notice she was already on the fifth cauldron.

"This stain wont come off, I think it's permanent" She explained, pointing at the stain in question. It was indeed an old stain of a Veritaserum experiment gone wrong and even with magic it was impossible to clean.

"Trying to escape, are you?" I smirked "You're not leaving until I see that spot shining"

"I'm telling you, it wont come off! I've been scrubbing it for the last half hour" I smiled inwardly at her last comment. This was just too good.

"Quit making up excuses and finish your work, McGinley" I said with a dangerously low voice that never failed to make the bravest student keep quiet. But apparently she was in a whole new level because she seemed completely unperturbed by my tone.

She stood up and stalked over to my desk standing across from where I was seating "Look, _Snape_" She spoke with anger in her voice "I'm quite the expert in muggle cleaning and I can assure you that stain is there to stay, no matter what kind of magic you try" _No kidding_ I almost couldn't suppress my smile this time. Evidently noticing something in my eyes, she frowned, put her hands on either side of the papers I had been correcting and leaned foward until our faces were inches appart. She whispered "But you already knew that, didn't you? You were expecting to have me all night attempting to clean it, weren't you?"

Refusing to lean back to get my personal space back, I replied "Well spotted. Quite the expert in muggle cleaning, you said? Muggleborn?" I leered.

"How smart of you to guess" She said sarcastically.

"Well, Miss McGinley, I believe you have earned yet another detention with me" I smirked "How does tomorrow, same hour, sounds to you?"

She leaned even closer so that our noses were almost touching "Can't wait" She smirked back, her breath hitting my mouth and making me slightly lightheaded. We were so close I could perfectly smell her soft jazmin perfume. My black eyes were locked to her brown ones. She had a very intense gaze that was almost magnetic.

I have no idea how long we stayed that way, but eventually I snapped out of it and looked at the clock hanging on my wall. It read 11 pm. Late enough. "You are dissmissed, Miss McGinley"

"Goodnight, Professor" She smiled and straightened up, giving me back my personal. She turned around, walked slowly to the and, after what felt like an eternity, left my office.

_Shit!__ What's this suppossed to mean? What happened here?_ I thought desperately. All I knew is that it had never happened before with any other student. Taking a deep breath, I noticed I was too comfortably warm for my peace of mind and I was clearly in need of a cold shower, yet again. At this pace, I wasn't going to make it to Christmas alive.

What _did_ this mean? What was McGinley doing? I doubt very much she has a crush on me after only one day and specially since I was as nasty to her as I always am to any other trouble student, no matter from which House.

A voice echoed in my head _"It's just sex, Severus"_. Was it? Is that what McGinley was doing? Sexually provoking me? No, there was no way that could be it, that was just bizarre, not to mention inappropiate. If she was a seventh year student, I wouldn't have so much trouble accepting it. But she was only fifteen. And while I'm still young being twenty five years old and a ten year difference in age is not so much, she was a minor. A_ minor_. This was beyond inappropiate.

However, she seemed to know very well what she was doing and what she was getting into. But that was just probably because she thought she was being defiant rather than provocative. One way or another, her intent gaze was etched in my brain, her smell etched in my nostrils, her body heat etched in my skin. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I was doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****: Not bad at all**

No sooner had we entered the Great Hall that Mary and Bill joined us to look for a place in the Ravenclaw table. We recieved a couple of odd looks. It had soon become obvious to me that it wasn't usual for students to seat in any other table than that of their won House, but no one commented on it.

"So? How was your very first detention with Snape?" Mary asked eagerly.

I gave her a mock glare "What do you mean but _my very first_? Are you already expecting many more?"

"Sure I do, Miss _expelled from three muggle schools_" Mary laughed "I'm counting on you to make this one of my most fun years"

"Er ... I woulnd't really count on it if I were you" I said appologetically "I'm really trying to keep it down"

"Keep it down?!" Bill laughed "You have already pissed off Snape and McGonaggal! The only professors every student here knows better than to mess with!" Mary and Linda laughed out loud too.

"Oh, that was nothing" I assured him "This school is much stricter than the one back in Canada, the only thing I have done so far is talk a bit during class"

"Talk a bit, she says" Linda chuckled "She wouldn't fucking shut up. McGonaggal's face was priceless" We laughed a little more.

"So, really, how was it?" Mary insisted.

I stayed silent for a moment. The three were looking at me expectantly. "I don't know" I finally answered "It was weird" Which was perfectly true. I had been in the strangest situations in the past and I could never describe my relationships with my old professors as formal, but yestarday had been just bizarre. Had they flirted? Had _I_ flirted?

"Elaborate" Mary snapped impatiently.

I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them what had happened, not to mention I wasn't mean enough to get Snape in trouble by telling something inapropiate had happened. Specially since I wasn't sure what exactly had happened there. So I fluently lied "It was much quieter than I had expected it to be. We didn't argue once, just stayed silent"

"Oh" Mary emitted, clearly dissappointed. Then, she seemed to shook herself and she got up "Well, I must live now if I want to make it to Transfiguration. Bye, guys" And she left.

Bill stood up "I have Charms now. Bye girls" He weaved and left too.

"Isn't it a bit early to go to classes yet?" Linda looked at her watch, puzzled "We still have fifteen minutes"

"Enough time to make a quick visit to a broom closet" I grinned knowingly.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, get a clue! They are sort of dating" I explained.

Linda stared at me for a moment, then replied "Eugh! I'm never opening another broom closet in my life now!" I snickered at her outrage. As soon as we finished our breackfast, we left for Herbology. They went passed by in relative quietness and, inevitably, the time for my second detention with Snape came.

There was none of the dread or the grim feeling that I had been feeling the previous day. Today, curiosity ruled it all. I was trying hard not to run, that would have been too pathetic, but I did walk quite fast and reached the dungeons in five minutes. I entered the Potions class and quickly crossed the room to knock at the door of Snape's office.

A quiet "Enter" prompted me in. There were no cauldrons to scrub on the corner but there was one on Snape's desk and ingredients next to it.

"Can you tell what you're gonna have to prepare by looking at the ingredients?" He said briskly, stuffing some papers in the desk drawer, standing up and looking intently at me.

"Good afternoon to you too, Professor" I grinned. I had expected some scathing comment on my yet again informal clothes, but none came.

"Just answer the damn question" He replied dangerously. _Gee, what a stuck up!_ I thought with a roll of my eyes and directed my focus to the ingredients lying on the table. I recognized salamander blood in a small bottle and pomegranate juice in a slightly bigger one. I wasn't sure of the last ingredient, it was a sort of small plant. My unconfident guess was scurvy-grass, but I really could not tell.

"Er ... Strengthening Solution?" I took a shot and looked uncertainly up at Snape.

"You're not bad at this" He smirked a little "Not bad at all" His gaze not moving away from me. I found his black eyes to be entrancing, his deep look was magnetic "Pity you insist on crossing lines again and again, otherwise I could actually get a good potioneer out of you"

"You're not giving up even before starting are you?" I smirked back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You will have to excuse me because I have no patience to deal with teenager angst or rebelion or whatever is that you are doing" He answered shortly "Get on with it then"

And so I did. Snape sat back on his chair to observe me. He just sat there looking at me as I carefully put a quarter of the pomegranate juice on the cauldron and started slicing the scurvy-grass in very slim bits. Snape was still staring. It was quite unnerving and exciting at the same time. The strangest thing was that his gaze was in my face rather than on my working hands. _What on earth is he doing staring like that?! Does he think I don't realize or is he doing it on purpose to intimidate me? Or even worse (or better, I really didn't know by now) was he interested in me?_

I threw the sliced scurvy-grass on the cauldron and added half of what was left of the pomegranate juice and started stirring the contents. All the while, my mind was reeling. _I don't get what he's doing. If he _is _interested in me, then why is he not looking anywhere else but my face?_

"Slower McGinley" Snape suddenly spoke up, making me jump. He was right, I had been stirring too fast. I turned to look at me and he looked right back at me, focusing on my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something in my eyes and I almost felt as though he could tell my thoughts. And then, the faintest blush appeared on his cheeks and he quickly turned his face away.

I almost laughed at that reaction but knew I could die for it so just contented myself with grinning and going back to my work in silence. I had no idea what had prompted that blush, but for the love of all the beings I _so_ wanted to see it again. I glanced at his face to see him doing the same thing and we both hastily looked away, both deep red in the face. This time I couldn't prevent a tiny chuckle to escape. I instantaneously shoved my fist in my mouth and bit hard to stop any further sound. _Oh my god, this was so ridiculous!_

The rest of the detention passed in complete silence, with an ocassional glance from either of us but that didn't linger. Eventually, I successfully finished my potion. I looked up at Snape to see him pretending to be interested in the contents of my potion, when I knew for sure he must had seen countless ammounts of Strengthening Solutions in his life. He was obviously trying to avoid my gaze.

"Well done, Miss McGinley" He nodded to my cauldron "You may go" He looked really uncomfortable and he really seemed to want me to leave.

"Ok, then" I said softly, which made him look up to my face "Good night, Professor" I whispered with a small smile. He blushed a bit more and looked away again. Preventing what felt like the hundredth laugh of the night, I exited the office and, once out of the dungeons, laughed all my way back to the Ravenclaw's Common Room.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Reviews please**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has plenty swearings and sexual situations to horrify sensitive readers. If you are one of them, back away. **

**Chapter 6: Still not in hell?  
**

_FUCKFUCKFUCKSHITFUCK!!!! _As soon as the girl left I buried my hands in my hair and pulled hard. _What the FUCK was I FUCKing doing FUCKing blushing like a FUCKing schoolgirl???!!!_

I went over the events of the evening, trying to figure out what the hell had gone wrong. Everything had gone ok at first. She had done the potion while I looked at her trying to intimidate and distract her so I could take points, this way she wouldn't think I was a softie after the compliment I had given her. But after a small while I got a little distracted with her delicate features, her long lank shiny brown hair, her small nose, her beautiful eyes. But still, I had managed at first not to look like an idiot. The staring had seemed to work because she made a mistake soon enough. I wasted no time in pointing the it out ... and then... there I screwed it up. When I spoke up, she looked at me with those smart brown eyes and I immediately felt heat coming to my face. I instantly looked away, but it was too late. My nether regions were already interested.

From that point on, I tried really hard to avoid looking away, but my eyes betrayed me. My gaze kept returning to that graceful face and I could feel my glances being returned by her. This had only made my situation worse, I knew my robes were the only thing able to cover the tent already formed in my pants. And my face had grown steadily redder until I was sure I could have boiled eggs in it. The whole situation couldn't had been more embarrassing.

Finally she had finished the potion and even then, when I saw her perfect potion, I was unable to look at her, afraid as I was to blush even further. I just gave her my approval. And she left.

The worst part was that she had probably already realized that I was attracted to her. Oddly enough, she didn't seem bothered by it. She seemed merely curious by this development and not at all intimidated. And she had looked at me with interest, too.

And now, I had to deal with the most pressing matter. My huge bulge was begging for attention. _I'm like a fucking hormonal teeneager all over again_. The question was what should I do with it. If I kept taking cold showers I wouldn't last to the end of the week. But I simply couldn't touch myself with thoughts of my student revolving my head. That would just be so low.

The way I saw it, there was nothing left to debate. I started heading for the bathroom to take the third cold shower since school had started, and it was only Tuesday, when a knock sounded at the door. I looked at the clock. Midnight. _Who on earth could be bothering at this hour?_ I thought in annoyance as I went to answer the door, my arousal still strong but well covered by my robes.

_Of course, karma will follow me everywhere. I do a singular not so wise one night stand with an american spoiled __immoral__ chick one very pissed night and I have to be punished for the rest of my days_. Sure enough, Janice sneered up at me as soon as I opened the door and entered without being asked.

"Still not in bed?" She made herself comfortable on the couch. _Still without being asked _I fumed.

"Still not in hell?" I growled back, snapping the door shut with a bit too much force.

The evil bitch just laughed out loud "God! You're the best!" She sobered a bit "Oh, I don't think so. If I'm going to hell you're coming right with me"

"I do admit to having done my fare share of wrong deeds, but I still haven't sold my soul to satan" I responded straight faced "You, on the other hand..."

She shrieked in laughter yet again "Haven't sold your soul to satan, huh? And what's that on your left arm? A souvenir from an old lover?" She said shrewdly. _Fuck_ her.

I griped my left forearm convulsively "Shut it woman. I demand that you remove yourself from my quarters" I hissed.

She smirked, realizing she had touched a very sensitive nerve "Hey, don't get all offended on me. I didn't mean it as an insult" She got up from the couch, her sexy silhouette iluminated by the fire on my fireplace, and slowly approached to where I was standing still nest to the door, making me back away until my back hit the door "In fact, in my dictionary, it's a compliment" She stopped an inch away from me, our noses almost touching, and she leaned in to whisper in my ear "It's the sexiest tattoo I've ever seen"

My arousal, which had diminished slightly at her remark on my Dark Mark, jumped back up with full force. _No, I don't want this. I don't need this. How can she say it's sexy?! How can she affect me so much?!_

"At a loss for words, Severus?" She licked my ear and her hand wandered down "Wow, Sev, I didn't know I had such an effect on you!!" She grinned wickedly and took a tight hold of my crotch.

_NONONONONONO!!!!!!_ I thought over and over again as she roughly massaged my cock expertly through my robes. I knew I wouldn't last long, I was too hard. I was losing control. My eyes were closed, I was panting hard, my whole body felt on fire as she continued working relentlessly on my prick. I was having a lot of trouble preventing any moan from coming out of my mouth.

"You're close, aren't you?" She leered and pressed even harder on me. I was a second away from coming. And then, she said the worse words she could have said "Knew I would have you right in the palm of my hand in no time. Just like last time"

_NOOOOO!!!!!!!!_ My head screamed and I forcefully snapped myself out of the trance. Completely ignoring my whining cock, I pushed Janice away really hard with my entire body, throwing her two feet away from me, where she fell gracelessly hard to the floor.

"What the fuck it's your problem?!!!" She shrieked like a banshee and got up in no time to glare at me.

"You'll never have me in your palm, I assure you" I told her with a low dangerous voice and made foward to grab her arm. She tried to get away but I quickly caught her firmly "You've had your fun for the night, it's high time you went back to your rooms" I talked to her like she was a kid, even though she was only three years younger. I dragged her back to the door, opened it and threw her out.

"You son of a bitch!!" She roared "You think you'll get away after this? I'll have you begging for me if it's the last thing I do!" I slamed the door in her face and stood there until I heard her leave.

Sighing, I went to my rooms to finally give my lenght some very well deserved release. Hopefully, nice thoughts of Jane McGinley would aid me to keep ugly and nasty thoughts of Janice away during the process.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**So? Any opinions?**


End file.
